


call me (beep me if you want to reach me)

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: what kdrama is this
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	call me (beep me if you want to reach me)

he first notices when the earbud slides out of his ear, chanhee’s slight weight shifting on his shoulder until both wires pool in his lap.

slowly, seokwoo tucks them into his pocket, careful not to move too much, one hand lightly supporting chanhee’s chin. he scrunches up his nose, and seokwoo falls completely still until his expression smooths, quiet, even breaths ghosting over seokwoo’s collar.

passing lights catch on the faint colour still dusting his nose and cheeks, pooling shadows at the corners of his eyes and lips. sometimes, seokwoo can just make out the short brush of eyelashes against his cheek, before the hazy kaleidoscope of lights moves away.

even washed out like this, he’s painfully pretty, a lingering smile tucked into seokwoo’s shoulder. fearful of waking him, seokwoo stifles the urge to wrap an arm around him, pulling him closer than the hesitant hold he has against his head, steadying him when the bus makes a sudden turn.

his voice over the phone had been so much louder than he is now, a raucous cackling spilling from seokwoo’s speakers as something lit him up with pure joy, seokwoo with a jealous curiosity to know what it was.

he’d been happy, and he’d called seokwoo -

he tries, less successfully then he’d controlled his hands to stamp out the hope it incidentally kindles, that it means something.

chanhee’s hair is soft under his fingers, gold in the transient light and a dusty brown when it passes, beautiful either way. seokwoo cards his fingers through it gently, encouraged to push away the question of whether he should by chanhee nuzzling into his shoulder.

he touches him like this all the time, sometimes because he asks

(he doesn’t say it out loud, but chanhee lets him hold onto him longer when he’s stressed, until the tension bleeds from his shoulders and he’s loose against seokwoo’s chest, always preoccupied with something else but content to do it seokwoo’s arms)

but lately, he can’t shake the feeling that he shouldn’t, when it means so much. that chanhee should know what he gives him, his smile and his laugh and his attention, fixed on seokwoo the start of something bittersweet he cherishes, as much as it hurts.

tonight, chanhee had wanted him with him, but would he have if he knew -

seokwoo doesn’t want anything from him except this, but he thinks it would upset him if he knew, he’s just that _good_.

at their stop, seokwoo nudges chanhee half-awake. he blinks, reaching out blindly for seokwoo’s hands before letting himself be pulled to his feet.

only because he’s drunk does chanhee let seokwoo ease him onto his shoulders, guiding his arms to wrap around his neck. he rests his cheek on seokwoo’s shoulder again, wayward strands of hair tickling his cheek and against his ear. seokwoo isn’t sure he’s not asleep again.

the walk to his apartment isn’t long enough to shake chanhee fully awake, and seokwoo lowers him quietly into his bed, undoing the laces on his shoes and placing them at his feet before turning into the bathroom, to change and brush his teeth.

he’s pulling out a blanket to lay on the floor when chanhee reaches out to him, slender fingers closing around the sleeve of nightshirt, tugging him back.

his voice is a low rumble, barely loud enough to carry the short distance from his lips to seokwoo’s ear, but seokwoo listens to the request in his hands, kneeling in front of him.

  
“up here, don’t wanna make you -” chanhee yawns, bringing the hand not curled in seokwoo’s shirt up to cover it - “sleep on the floor,” his eyes are still a little cloudy, a lazy smile on his lips but he insists when seokwoo tries to say it’s okay, pulling more forcefully on his shirt.

hair mussed, the tips of his ears brushed pink, seokwoo’s heart breaks with love for this boy, completely unable to deny him anything. he leaves the blanket on the floor to deal with in the morning, pushing chanhee gently towards the wall before he climbs in beside him.

warm, still smelling faintly of booze and underneath, a pleasantly deep cologne chanhee curls himself into seokwoo, swinging a leg over his and resting an arm over his stomach. seokwoo buries his nose in chanhee’s hair, letting himself rest his hand over chanhee’s before he drifts off

(he wakes up wrapped around chanhee like he always does, their positions reversed so his head rests on chanhee’s chest, the buttons on his sweater digging into his cheek.

as cautiously as he’d tries to untangle himself, he finds out chanhee is already awake when he trips over the leftover blanket and laughter breaks out behind him, quickly muffled into a pillow when seokwoo shouts.

behind the pillow, _can i use your shower, i feel gross_ and it’s seokwoo’s turn to laugh, mindful of how loud it is in the small room.

chanhee shuffles out of bed, stopping to wrap his arms quickly around seokwoo from behind. he starts, but chanhee’s grip is tight enough to keep him facing forward, a faint _thank you_ pressed into his back.

_anytime_ seokwoo whispers back, and chanhee pulls away with a sharp slap to his back. seokwoo yelps, and everything moves on like normal, until seokwoo finds the courage to see what’s right behind him)

**Author's Note:**

> 100000% inspired by ao3 user PEGCHANGMIN all original ideas are hers i just sprinkled in every kdrama cliche that exists check out her fics for UNIQUE nd creative content ((((not paid promotion shes just great)))


End file.
